


A Favour

by welcometotheclubhoe



Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheclubhoe/pseuds/welcometotheclubhoe
Summary: noticing how stressed you are, your boyfriend decides to help you unwind.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean Kirstein/You
Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been feelin a lil bit of jean lately…absolute brain rot. and i just know he’d be the best boyfriend ever. in this instance, when you’re stressed? he’ll eat you out, no questions asked. had to rush the ending a bit cause my attention span said bye bye…regardless, enjoy!!
> 
> can you blame me - kehlani.

“How’re you doing?” 

His voice is a comforting sound, his presence a welcome distraction as he walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind him. You look up at him with bleary eyes. It’s obvious that you’re tired of staring at the mess of words and numbers on your laptop screen and scattered pages. 

“I’m getting by,” you say with a deep sigh. Your not-so-honest response makes Jean smile. It’s almost apologetic, and the way he walks up to stand by your chair and rub the back of your neck only makes you feel a little more miserable. You want nothing more than to leave your desk and let your boyfriend hold you tight. “You should go to bed.” 

“And leave you here by yourself?” He scoffs. “No way.” 

“I don’t want to keep you up, babe. And don’t you have that thing tomorrow? You have to get up early.” 

“Oh, that? I cancelled it.” 

You stop your fervent typing to look at him again. It’s your first time paying him any proper attention in the last few hours, and you regret to only just notice how good he looks. He stands shirtless, your face level with his muscled abdomen; his sweatpants hang low on his slim hips and the light happy trail that courses down his navel disappears beneath the hem. He’s teasing me, you think. “Why?” You finally say after a pause. 

He smiles again, the hand on the back of your neck moving to hold your chin. “I wanted to stay with you. You’re handing this paper in by midnight, right?” You nod. “So I can take care of you tonight…and tomorrow. You deserve it, babe.” 

You can’t help the smile that tugs at your lips. “So you decided to come and distract me for a bit?” You smooth your hand on his hip, feeling his soft skin beneath your fingertips. “Cause it’s working.” 

“Oh yeah?” He smirks. You don’t have a chance to answer before he’s grabbing the arm of your chair and spinning it to make you face him. 

“What are you doing?” You laugh as he leans down to sit on his knees. Any trace of exhaustion has been replaced with the unmistakable tingles of excitement. Goosebumps dance across your skin as he lifts your legs to rest on his broad shoulders, his stubble brushing against the inside of your thigh for but a tantalising second. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He says lowly. Your breath catches in your throat as he presses soft, wet kisses up your leg. His hands knead your flesh comfortingly. “Just relax, baby…” 

Biting your lip, you run your fingers through his hair and match his hazy, lust-filled gaze. “You don’t have to, Jean.” But it’s clear to the both of you that you don’t mean a single word you say. You want this just as badly as he does, and seeing him on his knees before you stirs something deep inside. He hooks his nimble fingers in the waistband of your underwear and beckons you to lift your hips up for him, to which you oblige. 

“I want to,” he sighs when your bare pussy, lips wet and shiny with arousal, is finally exposed to him. “I’ve missed you so much, you know that? Been thinking about this all day.” 

He leans forward to capture your clit in an open mouthed kiss, his tongue slipping between your folds teasingly. The air you’d been holding in your chest comes out with a soft moan; you let your head lean back against the chair and close your eyes in complete bliss. “Yeah,” you sigh. “You really are the best distraction.” 

Jean laughs shortly against your skin. He’s happy when you’re happy, and the past few days have been gruelling for the both of you. But seeing you so relaxed and ready for more makes him all the more eager to please you. He runs his tongue, flat and strong, against your opening, drinking your juices like starved man. You love having him like this, staring up at you through his thick, dark lashes with the most intense, focused look in his eyes. You love it more than you can express. 

“Oh, shit,” you moan, moving your hips shamelessly against his mouth, chasing the feeling he bombards you with. He purses his lips around your swollen clit once more and sucks hard, moaning against you when your body jolts from the hot white pleasure that suddenly shoots through your body. “Oh God! Don’t stop, baby!” 

“You like that?” He says breathlessly. He doesn’t waste a second, planting his elbows on the seat of the chair and using his strong hands to lift your hips up a little, devouring every inch of your pussy with broad licks and messy kisses. You’re at your limit; all the tension and stress that clouded your mind minutes prior dissipates with every touch. And he doesn’t let up until you thighs are clenching around his head, legs shaking weakly as your orgasm rips through your body. 

“Good girl,” he murmurs against your skin. He guides you through your high, rubbing his hands up and down your thighs until you go slack and relax against him. “The sooner you finish this shit, the quicker we can deal with jean jr, huh?”

“Wow,” you laugh, feeling heavy and sated in the best way possible. You move your legs from his shoulders and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him to plant a soft kiss on his wet lips. “Thanks, baby. For everything…and for ruining the moment, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe.


End file.
